


Midnight bedtime stories

by Glorilian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorilian/pseuds/Glorilian
Summary: When you are basilisk of gigantc proportions it is easier to demand regular readings of bedtime stories from your personal parseltongue caregiver. Even big reptiles need good night sleep with rooster-less sweet people-hunting dreams.FanArt for 2019 CoS Winter ExchangeDedicated to Ang, the CoS' basilisk 😊
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	Midnight bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angie_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_g/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> _Ang, I hope you like it!_
> 
> _Made in Photoshop CS6, the night before deadline. :blobsweats: (That is just so typical for me.) :D  
>  It is actually only small part of the whole concept, I cropped central part of the canvas. I do plan to finish coloring the cut-off areas too. When I do, I will post the result in the second chapter._


End file.
